


You've Changed

by kissntell



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Exes, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, Multi, Spit As Lube, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissntell/pseuds/kissntell
Summary: Mao Mao misses Tanya after her visit. Little does he know, she's back in town for him, with Badgerclops there to help as well.
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao, Badgerclops/Tanya Keys, Mao Mao Mao/Badgerclops/Tanya Keys, Tanya Keys/Mao Mao Mao
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	You've Changed

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my first mao mao fic, but i'm definitely going to try write more in the future because hot damn do i love this show! also i couldn't find any mao mao/badgerclops/tanya fics and that made me wanna write it even more. i love these three lmao  
> anyway, hope you'll enjoy!

_Tanya Keys._

That name hadn't left Mao Mao's mind since the day she had came back... And that was a week ago.

But right now, Mao Mao was passively watching Badgerclops flip through TV channels, only really paying attention to the thoughts in his mind.  
He thought of how Tanya had looked even more beautiful now. Actually, that couldn't be. Maybe it was just the time they'd spent apart that made him think so.

Suddenly, Badgerclops turned his focus to his best friend, noticing that he looked a bit out of it. "Hey, man, you good? You've been acting... weird these past few days."

"Who, me? Ha! That's crazy talk!"  
Mao Mao replied with a laugh, his mouth going volumetric for a moment before returning to a stone cold serious expression. "No but seriously, what gave it away?" He added in a low mumble.

"I dunno, dude, it's just... Ever since that day Tanya was here, you've kinda been layin' low... Something wrong?"

Mao Mao sighed, looking like he was internally debating something. "Fine, I... Suppose I should tell you... You see, Badgerclops, Tanya and I, we used to briefly work together. But our relationship was... A bit more than that, you see? We were..." Mao Mao paused and closed his eyes as if he were embarrassed to admit something. "...Lovers."

"Yeah, that much was obvious with the way you've been acting." The Badger shrugged. "Don't tell me you're like, getting feelings for her again or something."

"Ahaha, of course not!" Mao Mao sheepishly answered, sweat dripping from his forehead. "How foolish of me would it be to fall in love with that... _Lawbreaker_ again!"

"Haha, I dunno man, it kinda seems like you are." Badgerclops responded with a chuckle, seeming amused.

"N-No way! I learned my lesson after the first time! That woman is nothing, and I mean nothing, but trouble--!" Mao Mao said defensively, when suddenly his focus was interrupted by a familiar sound, his mind clicking once he saw a puff of smoke come from just inches in front of him, in place of where the TV remote had been sitting since Badgerclops had set it down.

"Nothing but trouble, eh, Mittens? Hah, and I thought my last visit may have changed your opinion at least a _little_." The Tanuki chuckled, a devious glint in her eye as she flashed a fanged smile up at Mao Mao.

"Tanya! Wh-when did you?"  
Mao Mao's head whipped around, his mind trying to piece together how she could have gotten into the house; and when, for that matter. But Mao Mao hadn't forgotten, in fact he knew better than anyone that Tanya was a master of disguise.

"I'd rather keep my secrets, Mittens." Tanya spoke with a teasing tone of voice, something Mao Mao was not at all unfamiliar with. "Now tell me, are you sure I'm nothing but trouble?

"N-No, Not _nothing_ but trouble... I... I um..." Mao Mao didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Tanya turned around to face Badgerclops.

"Hey, Badgerclops! I gotta give you props, I know he's a handful to stay with." Tanya gestured at Mao Mao with her paw.  
"Yeah... Hehe..." Badgerclops couldn't help but laugh along with her. The two were sure to bond over their love of teasing Mao Mao, if nothing else.

"Can you two please stop messing with me? It isn't funny!" Mao Mao crossed his arms and tried to look serious, but that made his two companions laugh more. Now the poor cat was blushing, as he never liked being laughed at. Though he doubted they were doing it in a mean-spirited sort of way.

Tanya gestured down with her paw a few times, signaling Badgerclops to quiet down.  
"Alright, I'll stop for now." Tanya replied, though there was still a smile on her face. "I really do wonder, though... You seemed like you may have still had feelings for me last time I came here..." Tanya tapped her chin trivially, giving another laugh afterward at Mao Mao's own expression; a blushing mess.

"If I tell you, will you please stop teasing me?!" Mao Mao asked, arms still folded rigidly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, _Sheriff_." Tanya poked him in the chest to accentuate, to which Mao Mao made a little noise.

"...Tanya, the truth is... I do still have feelings for you. I thought about how much disregard you have for the law... I know I used to hate it before... But the way you don't let anybody tell you what to do... It's... It's really hot, okay?!" Mao Mao was sounding defensive again by the time he reached the last sentence, but Tanya was still a bit shocked by his words nonetheless. Even Badgerclops seemed to be a bit shocked as well.  
"Wow, man... I never heard you say something like that." He said in response.

Mao Mao quickly covered his mouth as if to stop himself from saying something stupid, but then immediately went back to talking. "Actually, none of this really matters right now, so I'm going to bed! 'Night, Badgerclops, see you later, Tanya!" Mao Mao tried to storm out the room as if to hastily get away from the situation, but was stopped by four Tanyas, three of them clones, surrounding him on all sides. Mao Mao wondered which one was the real Tanya.

"Not so fast." They said in unison.  
Before he could process it, Mao Mao was deemed immobile as he was being taken back to the couch by the force of four Tanyas. She was pretty strong of her own, but with three clones to help her, she was basically unstoppable.

"U-U-Unhand me!" Mao Mao futilely said, knowing full well that she wouldn't listen to his pleas. And of course, in just a few short seconds, Mao Mao was plopped onto the couch again, and Tanya's clones disappeared, revealing the true Tanya.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Mao Mao demanded, secretly hoping some of her plans included rekindling their past relationship.

"I came all the way back here just to see you again. I really missed you, you know?" Tanya's tone suddenly got sweeter and more sincere. Mao Mao used his better judgement to assume she wasn't just messing with him... this time, at least.

"Tanya... Me too. I really was stupid back then, wasn't I? Leaving you. What was I thinking?" Mao Mao replied, scratching at the back of his head.

"Not to interrupt the whole reconnecting thing you two got going on, but did y'all want me to leave?" Badgerclops asked, feeling a bit like a third wheel in the moment.

"Maybe we should let Badgerclops join us... Whaddaya say, Mittens? He's your best friend, right?" Tanya suggested, that look in her eyes familiar to Mao Mao as she pieced together what she said.

"Join us? You don't mean--?" Mao Mao gulped, knowing he couldn't possibly be reading Tanya's cues correctly.

"Don't play dumb with me. You know exactly what I mean. I had a craving and I came here to satisfy it." Tanya replied as she gingerly climbed into the cat man's lap. "Now, you didn't answer the question. What'll it be, Mittens?"

Mao Mao thought about she'd said. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want Badgerclops to stay. She was right; he was his best friend, after all.

"Yeah, Badgerclops can stay, I suppose." Mao Mao said, already feeling anticipation from being under Tanya.

Tanya gave him a toothy smile again and stood up. "I don't suppose we'll be doing this with your clothes... Badgerclops, would you help him, please?"

Oh, so this was really happening. It's not like he hadn't done this with Tanya before, but with Badgerclops as well? This was a dream come true. All he could say was that they were lucky Adorabat was at school; getting caught doing something like this would be the embarrassment of a lifetime.

Badgerclops went closer to Mao Mao and began to take his clothes off, as Tanya had suggested. First came the bright red cape, then the sash, and the shin guards... Badgerclops reached for Mao Mao's gloved hands and the cat instinctively pulled them away. "You know I hate showing those things..." Mao Mao said, embarrassed, which was evident by the blush reddening his cheeks.  
Tanya then came back over and winked at Badgerclops before trying her hand at it. "Mittens, please... Your paws are so cute. And I haven't seen them in forever. I just want to know how they feel again..."

Mao Mao, unsurprisingly, gave in to Tanya's demands and looked away as he thrust his gloved mitts towards her in defeat. The Tanuki giggled as she removed the prosthetic crimson gloves, leaving the cat's small and stubby paws exposed.  
Badgerclops, admittedly, had never really gotten a close look at them before, so he leaned in, getting a good look at them and holding back a laugh; they were admittedly quite adorable. He took one paw into his much bigger one, and gave it a gentle kiss before letting out a small chuckle. "So cute, Mao." He whispered to his friend. Mao Mao, however, was blushing like he never had before. Who knew Badgerclops could be so gentle if he wanted to? Tanya, on the other hand, placed his other paw in her own as well, flipping it so that his dark-colored toe beans were facing her. She gave the middle one a little poke, making Mao Mao's fingers instinctively curl up and causing him to huff.  
"Really? Could you two cut it out, you don't have to rub it in... I get it: my paws are small." He said in a low grumble.  
"Alright, alright... You're no fun, Mittens..." Tanya said, playfully sticking out her tongue.  
"I'm plenty fun! I just... Haven't felt this way in a long time." He admitted before shamefully looking to the side.  
"Aw, come on, we used to do this stuff all the time!" Tanya reminded him, one of her paws resting on the scars on his chunky tummy. Tanya was sure to know that was a sensitive spot.

"Here, maybe you'd like a warm up to get you remembering..." Tanya sighed as if she were reminiscing. She allowed for her and Mao Mao to switch positions, so that he was in the middle, facing Badgerclops, and with his back to her.

Tanya's hands wasted no time re-exploring Mao Mao's tense body. It was quite different than both of them had remembered. Tanya felt along his stomach, which was surprisingly hard despite being a little chunky. Her fingertips traced along the scars there, tender yet sensitive; Tanya's lips however, were resting on the back of Mao Mao's shoulder blades, peppering small kisses and nibbles with her fang.

Badgerclops, having his best friend in front of him, wasn't going to let opportunities be wasted. He used his cold metallic hand to tilt Mao Mao's head up and give him a kiss, as his other hand cupped his cheek. The kiss was deep right off the bat. Squished between two of his favorite people, they had just started and Mao Mao already felt euphoric. He couldn't help but moan lowly, muffled by his best friend's kiss.  
"Oh, Mittens, how I missed those sounds of yours..." The Tanuki whispered in a low tone, being affected after being away from Mao Mao for so long.

Mao Mao couldn't exactly respond, as he and Badgerclops continued their passionate kissing. The pair's tongues mingled with one another, feeling every bit as good as the two had always secretly hoped. Tanya was luckily treated to more sounds, though unsurprisingly, they never got less muffled until the two finally broke their kiss, both parties breathing heavily.  
From behind, Tanya's paw slowly inched further down Mao Mao's body. She stopped at his waist for a quick tease, before making her way down to his erection, which was dripping slightly with excitement.  
Tanya couldn't see it from behind, just a quick run down its shaft with her paw and she could tell it was a bit bigger than before; still below average, though.  
Tanya gave his cock a few pumps before suddenly coming to a stop. She knew that the three of them were all too pent up to go this slowly, if the harmony of heavy breathing was anything to go off of.  
Tanya stood up and faced the two men, though her gaze was mostly on Mao Mao as she began to speak. "Since I know you love following rules so much, _Mao Mao_ , you think you can follow mine?" She asked, her eyes narrowing and that devilish smile returning to her face. Mao Mao wanted to gulp. This woman was always so dominant with her words, and the way she said them just made him feel the need to listen.  
"Yes, Tanya." He responded, his member twitching in anticipation.  
"Get up." Tanya ordered, wasting no time.  
"Does that mean me, too, or?" Badgerclops pointed to himself.  
Tanya nodded and held back a giggle.  
She then laid down on the sofa, her legs bent and the knee and parted slightly.  
"Mittens," She spoke, "come here."  
Who was Mao Mao to refuse? He got onto the sofa and sat in front of Tanya. The Tanuki said not another word before she reeled Mao Mao's head in with her legs so that his face was between her thighs. The implications of what she needed him to do were blatantly obvious. So Mao Mao didn't ask a single question before pleasing her with his slightly rough cat-like tongue. He gave small circular licks to her clit, making low noises as he basked in the remembrance of her taste. He never thought he'd get this opportunity again, and he was going to take full advantage of it.  
Tanya was a panting mess within a few moments, as she too was more than glad to experience this again.  
"B-Badgerclops... Could you get behind him, please?"  
Badgerclops was snapped back to reality by Tanya's words, as he was entranced by Mao Mao performing such a lewd action.  
"Yeah, totally." He proceeded to climb behind Mao Mao, looking down at the beautiful view of Mao Mao's ass below him.  
Suddenly, Badgerclops nerves overcame him as he realized what Tanya needed him there for.  
"You... You want me to...--"  
"Y-Yes! Ah-!" Tanya wasn't able to say much due to the pleasure Mao Mao was giving her, his tongue now lapping up inside of her.  
"Mao, you're okay with me... doing that, right?" Badgerclops asked, hoping he could get an answer even if he was eating Tanya out. Instead, Mao Mao opted to wiggle his behind and inch it closer to Badgerclops, hoping that was definitive enough of an answer.  
"O-Okay then..."  
Badgerclops guided his erect member to his friend's hole, using it to smear a bit of precum onto the rim. He was able to apply a bit more as he grasped for Mao Mao's cock, it too providing him with a bit of precum. Slowly, he pulled away and allowed for two of his fingers to stretch his hole out and prepare him, though Badgerclops was worried there wouldn't be enough slickness to accommodate him comfortable. To ease that fear, he leaned down and gave the outside of Mao Mao's ass a few licks, providing at least some spit as a lubricant.  
Badgerclops was quite nervous to fuck his best friend, but he would be lying if he said he didn't want to; need to, even. In a painstakingly slow manner, he allowed the tip to slip in before allowing Mao Mao's hole to take him in more and more.  
"...God, you're... Really tight, man."  
He commented before beginning to slide out and back in. Mao Mao groaned loudly, all this new vigor allowing him to speed up his movement on Tanya. It didn't take long for her to reach her orgasm, crying out as she shook and Mao Mao lapped up her juices.  
Badgerclops, meanwhile, slowly was letting loose. His hips slapped against Mao Mao's with every thrust, the black cat throwing his head back for moment and purring in ecstasy once Badgerclops reached his prostate. Not long after, he went back to town on Tanya and cleaned up her juices with his tongue before resuming on her now oversensitive clit.  
With both sensations, Mao Mao was surprised he was able to last this long, though he did know full well he was going to cum soon. Badgerclops held onto his companion's surprisingly curvy hips as he pounded away, grunting all the while. He wasn't able to keep up with the bucking and as he was reaching his climax, he slowed down a bit, yet on the last thrust, he went as deep as he could in order to fill Mao Mao up entirely. The cat groaned in delight, not used to such a warm and full feeling. Badgerclops pulled out and then admired the scene of his cum dripping down Mao Mao's thighs. He then reached around to grab his friend's erection and pump him to completion, as he moaned both their names. He his cum got onto the both the sofa as well as Tanya's legs, much to Badgerclops' chagrin. "You really had to do Sofia like that? The audacity." He said in a partly joking manner, getting up reluctantly to retrieve a towel. Once Mao Mao peeled his face away from Tanya's womanhood, he felt weak and ready to collapse. "Tanya... thank you for that. For coming all the way out here... For me."  
"You know I could never stay away, Mittens." She said with a playful hit to his shoulder. The pair got up and allowed for Badgerclops to clean up the couch, and then the trio sat back onto it like they originally had been.  
"Tanya, you know I wouldn't mind if you... visit more." Mao Mao admitted, excited at the possiblity of getting to know her all over again.  
"I know I probably have no room to talk in the matter, but me too." Badgerclops added with a slight laugh.

"You know... You've definitely changed, Mittens. You've changed for the better."

**Author's Note:**

> so there we go! my first mao mao fic! if you have any ideas for pairings and prompts or something, don't hesitate to tell me! (i'm willing to write almost any pairing as long as it's not between and adult and a minor obviously) also, if you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and comment as i am constantly seeking self-validation lmao  
> peace!


End file.
